Pure Strength, Pure Love
by xXLittleHimeXx
Summary: She did it for Haruhi, She did it for her friend... but is she suddenly regreting it? Does this girl really have to go through 4 years of Highschool in Ouran as a GUY? And did she and Haruhi find out their true feelings for fellow hosts? H/oc/K  T/Ha/Ky
1. I Can Pull This Off!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own OHSHC. sigh… If I did, Hunny would have been even cuter (If that were even possible.)**

**Me: Hi! This is a repost of a story of mine on a brand new account since I have no way of getting into it again -_-. I actually wanted to redo this right from the start. Anyway, I had this idea on my mind for Pure Strength, Pure Love for a while now and I want to make the story come to life. And yes this is another one of the twins but it's mainly about the oc and the entire host club. K? This story will also have TamaxHaruxKyo. Oh and this takes place a year later!**

**Haruhi: So I guess I'm your co-host right?**

**Me: -shrug-I guess.**

**Haruhi: …**

**Me: …**

**Haruhi: Why am I gonna be paired with Tamaki or Kyoya?**

**Me: Because I wanted you to.**

**Haruhi: … I really hate you now.**

**Me: Awww! I love you too Haru-chan!**

**Haruhi: -sigh- Why is it when everything comes out of my mouth, it sounds positive to you?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Haruhi: Well… on with the story…**

**Me: R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Ouran High School Host Club<span>_

Chapter 1:

_I can pull this off! I think…_

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not? You never gave me a real reason!"

"I don't think I can pull it off Ruhi!"

The brunette stared at the red head for a minute then shook her head. They were in Haruhi's room in her apartment trying out more clothes that make the red head look like a male. Haruhi's father had brought the clothes for her friend the day before. The red head was going to attend the same school as Haruhi starting this semester, aka tomorrow. She and Haruhi were planning on asking the club Haruhi was in to see if they would let her join because Haruhi wanted and needed her to. They were making the best attempts to turn this girl into a boy for the past couple of weeks. So far, it has been successful but… the red head had doubts.

"Your hair is already short and your bust is as small as mine… so why not try it?" Haruhi reassured her friend. The red head puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms,

"HEY! I take that as an offense thank you very much! And no! I don't want to!"

"Oh get serious Hiromi! You can do it. Come on! Please! For me! I'm lonely in there sometimes and I really need a female friend to talk to."

Hiromi just stared at Haruhi like she was nuts but then sighed.

"Okay. Fine, but on one condition."

"And that is?" Haruhi stared at her like she knew what she was gonna say.

"We both move into the apartment we saw the other day. You know the one next to the park." She smiled.

"Yea, the one that isn't cheap either." Haruhi rolled her eyes as she added her statement. Hiromi glared at her best friend, "It is so, and if we live together, we can pay the rent every month." Haruhi glared back,

"But how are we gonna pay?"

Hiromi thought for a bit then smiled, "We can get jobs!"

Haruhi sighed and got up from the seat she was currently in and took the newspaper that was on the desk. "Well, we can get a part time job and I know my dad will force money on us and he will insist on us moving in together… so I guess we can manage."

Hiromi's smile brightened, "REALLY? You mean it?"

Haruhi returned the smile, "Yep but as long as you keep your part of the bargain."

Hiromi glomped her friend and squealed, "YAY! I WUV U RUHI-CHAN!" Haruhi hugged her friend and sighed, "I wuv u too Hiro-_kun_"

Hiromi realized what her friend was doing and quickly got off and pulled Haruhi up. She smirked like a guy would and said, "Sorry Haruhi-kun, I didn't mean to knock you down."

Haruhi smiled like she usually does and said, "That's my boy."

"HARUHI! HIROMI! DADDY'S HOME!"

Haruhi eyes widen now knowing what she had forgotten to do. "Oh no! I forgot dinner!" With that Haruhi ran out of the room leaving Hiromi, who is now being called Hiro, to cope with her thoughts.

'Geez Haruhi, you're so needy!' she giggled a little but as a boy more than a girl and looked at herself in the mirror. 'We've been practicing for so long… I hope I can pull it off tomorrow.'

Hiromi sighed and took off the boy shorts and baggy t-shirt and pulled on her pajamas and headed to the kitchen to help Haruhi cook dinner.

After dinner, Haruhi and Hiromi headed off to bed hoping that tomorrow would go perfectly.

* * *

><p>'Okay, clam down and breathe.'<p>

Hiromi, rather known as Hiro, and Haruhi walked to Ouran Academy in a rather nervous and tired state. Neither girl/boy got any sleep because of their nerves, so now, they are sleep deprived. Haruhi giggled a little.

"Hiro-kun, clam down we're almost there." Haruhi reassured her friend by placing a hand on her shoulder. Hiro tensed.

"R-Really? Oh god… I hope I survive today." Hiro closed her eyes and prayed as Haruhi giggled again as she stopped suddenly making Hiro walk slightly ahead of her before she said,

"We're here Hiro."

Hiro opened her eyes and turned back to look at her friend who was 1 1/2 ft. away from her but then glanced a little more forward to her right. Haruhi was staring at her smiling as Hiro's mouth gapped in awe, "Wooooww…Is this…?"

Haruhi nodded at her and turned back to look at the school but then her face grimaced seeing something she did not want to see this early in the day. "Oh no…"

"OI HARUHI!"

Hiro looked over to where Haruhi was starring and smirked. Two people were running towards Haruhi and Hiro and they appear to be twins.

'Alright, this is my shot. Act like…a…dude.'

Hiro put _his_ arm over Haruhi's shoulder then smirked at the twins as they immediately stopped in front of them. They pierced glares at the suspicious _boy_ holding Haruhi looking over him and noticing he wasn't wearing the school uniform. The mystery boy wore a grey t-shirt with black sleeves with slacks and converses. His flaming hair went up to his earlobe and was combed mainly to the left. His bangs farming his face perfectly. They glared even harder finding that the boy was indeed a well-looking dude. (Not good-looking, well-looking…like an average cute boy)

"**Who are you?"**

Haruhi smiled at them and answered, "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Hiro Kururugi -directs hand towards- Hiro. Hiro this is Hikaru -points to the one on the left- and Kaoru -points to the right- Hitachiin." Hiro smiled,

"What's up dudes?"

They glared even harder, **"How do you know Haruhi?"**

Hiro blinked at their question. He smirked then replied, "How do I don't know _her_?"

Their eyes widen in shock and quickly as possible, they grabbed him, gagged him, blind folded him, and pulled him away from their poor toy, who immediately followed after them. Hiro tried speaking through the gag but it was no use. Slight pain surging through his legs, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be let go. All he heard was Haruhi yelling at the twins,

"Is this really necessary? He already knows I'm a girl and about the entire situation with the host club!" They looked at her with annoyed looks.

'_**We should have guessed'**_

"Hey, it isn't our idea." The twin holding his right arm responded looking forward again.

"Yea, blame the Shadow and Tono." The other on his left stated following his brother's example.

"Oh really?" Haruhi sounded pissed off at the sound of this Tono guy and this Shadow King. Haruhi never spoke of these two but she did speak of Tamaki Suoh, the king of the club Hiro wanted to join, Kyoya Ohtori, the evil glasses dude that gave Haruhi her debt, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, well she obviously knew what Haruhi meant by 'Lil' Devils', Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka, the senior that loved cute things and cake, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the silent one. Hiro could tell when Haruhi was upset, mad, sad, or if something is bugging her. He had a feeling that Haruhi was starting to transform into 'Piss me off and I'll murder you' Haruhi. She always gets that way when people are really attempting to tick her off, which know he thinks that the Tono and Shadow King guy are really making her pissed… or was it the twins? Who really knew? Hiro only knew that whoever she was mad at, was gonna get it big time.

"**Oi, Haruhi?"**

"What?" She pierced a glare to their faces as she spoke.

"How do you know this guy?" One twin asked who had his hair parted to the left.

"And how does he know you?" The other who had his hair parted to the right added.

"Oh," Haruhi turned and looked at her blind-folded friend and smiled, "Hiro and I have known each other for a year now. I meet him at the train station I take to get home."

The twins glared over their shoulders at the back of Hiro's head, **"Did you now?" **Haruhi nodded.

"Yep. I later found out that he lived near my house and that started our friendship." She smiled at the memories she shared with Hiro from the past year. They had so much in common and they really cared for each other. If you saw them, you would ask if they were sisters since that got along so well with each other.

"**So he is a commoner like you?"** Hiro flinched a little at the word 'commoner' coming out of their mouth. Haruhi did tell Hiro that they said this a lot but he still was upset.

'Commoner? What the-? They have no right to call me commoner why I outa-'

"sigh Yes…" Haruhi slumped her shoulders and glared at the twins once again knowing how much she hated the word but she was still surprised that they still hadn't realized what was going on behind them. Hiro had been gnawing at the gag in his mouth for a while as they spoke. Haruhi knew this because when she looked back at Hiro she saw him doing so but when the twins looked at him, they could only see the back of his head because of the way they were dragging him. Hiro finally broke the gag and it fell softly around his neck as he spoke, slightly annoyed with them,

"Where the hell are you taking me anyway?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in their tracks and turned to see that the gag was ripped and was currently around Hiro's neck. Their eyes widened and their mouths gapped.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

No answer. Just stares and opened mouths.

"Alright fine then answer me this, why am I being kidnapped on my first day here?" Haruhi untied the blindfold,

"They do this all the time." Hiro glanced up at her with a questioned face and smirked, "They kidnap innocent people and drag them to the front of a large pink door?"

Haruhi laughed nervously and shook her head, "Not exactly…" Now noticing that they have arrived to the Third Music Room, twins shut their mouths and smirked putting their arms around Haruhi holding her close. Hiro just stared dumbly at them not really caring since Haruhi did say she dealt with this all the time.

"What are you two hooligans doing to my daughter!" All of them turned their heads to see a handsome blonde with amethyst eyes that burned with hate and worry. Hiro blinked at him and pulled himself off the floor. He pushed the twins off as they fell to the floor with a loud 'thump' and placed his arm around Haruhi and smirked, "Oi Haru-chan… Who is this weirdo? And why is he callin you daughter?" Though, Hiro already knew why since Haruhi told him already about the entire 'family' business. The blonde froze and his eyes widened. The twins glared once again as they pulled themselves off the floor and turned their attention back to Haruhi to if she would react negatively but she didn't. She smiled at Hiro then answered, "Hiro-_kun_, this is Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki-sempai, this is Hiro Kururugi." She smirked at Hiro then placed her head on his shoulder. Hiro got what she was doing and smirked. He placed his head on hers and kept a stray face. They wanted to see how they would react to this and boy was it a doozy.

"GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU, YOU FIEND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: LOL! FIND OUT THE REST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**Haruhi: I have to admit it was pretty funny…**

**Me: Yay! –glomps Haruhi-**

**Haruhi: Stop! –giggle- no more!**

**Me: STAY ALERT PPLS!**

**Haruhi: Yes please! I'm actually very fond of this story! –smiles-**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Haruhi: And stay on alert!**

**Me and Haruhi: See you next time! Ja Ne!**


	2. The Host Club

**Disclaimer****: Ouran, sadly, does not belong to me. If it did… the twins would be MINE! Muhahahahahaha! Ha! Ha…ha…oh…**

**Me: HELLO! A lot of people really did like the first chapter… so know I'm gonna work on Chappy 2!**

**Haruhi: Um… you forgot to mention something….**

**Me: Hmm? I did?**

**Haruhi: -nod- yes.**

**Me: OH right! The poll! Umm…I'm taking a story poll for who should be with who k? Like Haruhi with either Tama-kun or Kyo-chan! And also, who should Hiro-kun end up with… Kaoru or Hikaru? Review and tell me!**

**Haruhi: Oh boy…**

**Me: -giggle-**

**Haruhi: Well… enjoy! –smiles-**

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 2

_The Host Club_

'They did it again'

Haruhi thought as she sat away from the host club, who was currently tying her friend up onto a chair, at a nearby table. She kept shaking her head every time they would ask Hiro 'How do you know Haruhi?' or 'Who are you really?'. They kept repeating themselves over and over again until Kyoya had enough. He cleared his throat and stood from his seat next to Haruhi and started towards the group.

"Hiro Kururugi, Age: 15. Birthday: October 31. Grade average: 4.5. Current class: 1-A. Mother: Unknown. Father: Keieimaru Kururugi, who was a contractor of the famous Hiei building. He died when Hiro was merely 8 months."

Hiro just stared blankly at the young junior as he gave her information to the other hosts. The blonde, otherwise known as Tamaki, stood from his crouched position near Hiro and gazed onward towards his glasses friend and stated,

"Kururugi? Oh yes know I remember why that name sounded so familiar! Kururugi-san was hired by my father to work on some parts of our summer home." He looked back towards Hiro. "Kururugi-kun, how did your father die?" Hiro just kept staring at them all. Haruhi knew why he was quite. So she stood up and decided to speak,

"A-ano…Sempai, Hiro-kun doesn't like-"

"Haruhi."

She looked at her tied friend as he smiled, "its okay. Kyoya-sempai probably already knows, ne?"

Kyoya took a glance at the red head and nodded then looked back to his notes. He began to read,

"Keieimaru Kururugi was found dead at a construction site late Saturday afternoon, the day of his birthday. He was found with multiple stab wounds and a wound to the head that made it seem he was hit over the head with a pole from the site. From all the clues from the site, investigators were able to say that he was indeed murdered." Kyoya looked back at the group to see all their faces in shock. Haruhi just looked down at the floor as did Hiro. Silence over came the room until Hunny burst into tears and glomped poor unsuspecting Hiro.

"Hi-chan! We didn't know! Gomen! Gomen!" He held onto him for dear life as he sobbed. Hiro smiled meekly at the small senior and said,

"Hunny-sempai, please don't cry. It happened, it is in the past. There is no reason to cry about it now. Alright?"

He looked at him horrified but just nodded in response as his cousin came up and placed him on his shoulders. Haruhi looked at her friend and sighed. She walked over to him and untied the ropes.

"Are you alright Hiro-kun?" Hiro looked at her and smiled, "Yep, especially now since you are by my side."

She pretended a blush and completely undid the ropes and smiled but immediately turned to the host club. She just stared at Tamaki who was now in his emo corner and the twins who were glaring holes through Hiro as he stood to his feet. Hiro began to walk towards the door but not without grabbing Haruhi's wrist on the way.

"Well, now we're all late for class and you guys gave me rope burns so I guess Haruhi-kun and I should get going before we get into even more trouble." Haruhi quickly grabbed both of their bags and said goodbye to the host club then continued to follow Hiro. He opened the door leading to the hallway but immediately stopped. Haruhi didn't notice that until she bumped into him.

"Hiro-kun.., what-" She stopped as her mouth went dry. They were trapped and now… these fan girls have a new couple in mind. There they stood out in the hallway just staring, holding their breaths, with blushed stained faces. Hiro and Haruhi followed their eyes and found out that they were staring at their hands that were intertwined with one another. Hiro and Haruhi's eyes met one another and they immediately knew what to do. Hiro whispered,

"On three." Haruhi nodded as she began,

"One."

"Two." Hiro continued.

"THREE!" They ran out of the room towards their homeroom. Hikaru and Kaoru just stood there staring at the now empty hallway. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Oi, Kaoru." Hikaru started at he started to walk down the hallway to their homeroom. Kaoru followed suit and glanced towards his brother,

"Hai Hikaru?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru glanced at his brother. Kaoru nodded.

"**WE HAVE A NEW TOY!"**

Hiro took a deep breath and sighed. It was a long day and he got separated from Haruhi after lunch since the both had different classes after lunch but Kami wasn't really on his side today was he? Nope. Not today, not tomorrow, or any day after that. He just had to put _them_ in the same class as Hiro, didn't he? Another sigh escaped Hiro's mouth as _they_ placed their arms around Hiro as they walked to the club room. Do you know who it is yet? No, we'll give you one guess…

"**Hurry up Hiro-kun or we'll be late!"**

Hikaru and Kaoru started to drag Hiro to the Host Club as his butt burned from being dragged like a rag doll. He sighed again but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The twins looked over their shoulder like they earlier morning.

"**Nani? What's so funny?"**

Hiro couldn't help but laugh a little harder. The twins stopped and completely turned to face the laughing boy.

"**WHAT?"**

"You guys are so cute!" He kept laughing holding his sides as he fell on his back. Hikaru and Kaoru's hearts jumped as the heard him laugh with a slight pink tints their faces. Hikaru just couldn't register in his mind what he was going to say until Kaoru said t for him.

"W-What do you mean? Are you gay or somethin'?" Hiro suddenly stopped and stood but just stared at them dumbly with a cute expression on his face. They blushed even more. Hikaru finally realized what was happening as did Kaoru,

'_**No way… Am I?'**_

Hiro chuckled again and looked at them, "No I'm not." Their hearts died, "I just think that it's cool that you two can do that! It is awesome! I knew that you guys would be awesome!" Hiro flashed them a smile and they blushed once again then turned away. Hikaru spoke this time,

"Well, whatever let's just go and hurry to the club room or Tono is gonna have a fit." Kaoru nodded to his brother as they both grabbed Hiro's arms and ran to the club room.

/MEANWHILE/

"Oh man… I can't find Hiro-kun anywhere!"

Haruhi looked through every room trying to locate her friend but then began to worry knowing that the twins aren't in her honors classes after lunch. She started to panic and then ran to the host room.

She ran as fast as she could but, half way there, she tripped over her own two feet. She closed her eyes and awaited impact to the floor but it never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes and tried to look up at her savior but the person interrupted her.

"You shouldn't be running that fast Haruhi."

She knew who that voice belonged to and her face turned red as a rose as she spoke to him.

"K-Kyoya-sempai, gomen." He helped her to her feet and her eyes met his. They stood there for a moment, savoring the fact that she was still in his arms. Oh how she had always wanted to feel how it felt to be truly in his arms. To be truly his, and only his. But sadly, the moment could not last as it was being interrupted by a handsome hyper blonde's voice.

"Kyoya! Haruhi!"

Kyoya let his arms fall to his sides as he stared at Tamaki as Haruhi just looked at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world right now but not without smiling at the blonde first. Her face was now tinted with a slight color of pink on her pale white cheeks. Kyoya let a sigh escape his lips as he turned away from the two and began his journey back to the club room.

"Come on you two or we'll be late."

Tamaki stopped in front of the brunette as Kyoya walked away from them. Haruhi looked at the retreating frame but couldn't help but turn her gaze on to Tamaki. He looked at her and blinked but she merely smiled like she always did. He saw this and returned the same smile.

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

Tamaki grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along to the Third Music Room but she didn't react like she always would. Instead, she stared at his golden blonde locks as her heart pounded deep within her chest.

'_Tamaki…'_

She thought with a smile caressing her delicate face.

'_Something about him… and Kyoya get to me… but I can't figure out what…'_

She just kept her gaze on the back of the head of the one she admirers as much as the other. Yet,… she knew that she could not have them both and she had to choose soon but not now.

'_Just a little while longer'_ she thought as she and Tamaki ran to catch up with their friend.

/CLUB ROOM/

Hikaru and Kaoru trotted into the room with their brand new toy, Hiro, in hand. Hunny and Mori were already seated at a table near a window within the room. Hunny was happily eating cake as Mori just watched him. Hunny took noticed the door opening and looked up from his now cleared plate and smiled.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Hi-chan! Hi! Where is Haru-chan?" He looked around to find the brunette but could not find her.

Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged and sat down with Hiro in between them and he was not a happy camper. He sat were the twins would normally talk to their regulars but he was squished in between them like a sandwich. They were staring at the back of his head as they relaxed in their seats waiting for the others to arrive. Kaoru was the first to speak,

"Did you really mean that?"

Hiro looked over his shoulder at the twin and asked,

"Mean what?"

Hikaru sat forward and rested his head in his palm and answered for his brother.

"You know… that the twin thing was cute." He looked away at the word cute. Hiro just blinked and then nodded with a smile.

"I never really met any twins before or ever heard anyone talk simultaneously with someone else. It's awesome. I said cute because I thought you guys liked it when people call you cute or handsome, because of your looks."

They just stared at him like he was a freak then they both smirked at each other the looked at Hiro in the face. They nodded then smirked again,

"You like us don't you, Hiro-" They leaned in his ears closer and whispered, "-_kun._"

Hiro just blinked and sighed as he pushed their faces away from his own. He stood up and walked out of the room calmly into a bathroom located in the club room. He locked the door and slid down the wall next to the door. He sighed and let his face take on its color it was trying to hide.

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

Hiro's face was beet red and he didn't know why. He just sat there feeling the heat rush to his face. He sighed again and looked up and noticed that he was in the boy's bathroom. He turned an even darker shade of red. He was in the boy's bathroom, which was pretty elegant, and he was only mere feet away from a urinal. He turned an even darker shade, if that was possible, and stood up and walked to a mirror. Hiro looked at himself and realized that Haruhi was right.

"I-I do look like a guy…"

He whispered softly to himself turning around and tugging on his shirt.

"Hiro-kun, you in here?"

A soft yet sweet voice came from the door followed by soft delicate knocks.

'Haruhi'

"Hai, Haruhi-kun…" Hiro unlocked the door and stepped out with a smirk plastered on his petite face. "It's all good." Hiro held up a peace sign as Haruhi just laughed.

"Well, Kyoya said he wanted to speak to you about something." She smiled.

Hiro stared at her, "About what?"

Haruhi just shrugged and showed Hiro the way to Kyoya, who was silently sipping tea and typing on his laptop. He looked up and noticed Hiro then smirked,

"Hiro-san, please, sit down." Hiro nodded at him and waved Haruhi good-bye as she left. He then took a seat across from Kyoya and crossed his legs like a guy would. "Talk to me."

Kyoya looked down at his laptop and stated,

"I know your secret Hiromi."

**Me: -Gasp- Kyoya knows her secret! Oh no! What's gonna happen?**

**Haruhi: You should know.**

**Me: I do.**

**Haruhi: Then why'd… you…never mind.**

**Me: Anyway, I would like to that all my reviewers! I LUVS YOU!** **And for new people, ****REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Haruhi: And stay on alert!**

**Me and Haruhi: See you next time! Ja Ne!**


	3. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Ouran…**

**(Remember this is a repost to restart this story!)**

**Me: Hello again people!**

**Haruhi: Hi.**

**Me: Alrighty, we have in our votes so far:**

**HaruhiX?**

**Kyoya: 1**

**Tamaki: 1**

**HiroX?**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Hikaru: 1**

**Haruhi: Wow… all tied.**

**Me: COME ON PPL! WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN THESE FAIR MAIDEN'S HEARTS?**

**Haruhi: Um….Tamaki moment…**

**Me: What? NOOOOOO!**

**Haruhi: Umm…..yea. Enjoy!**

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 3

_The Deal_

Hiro just stared at Kyoya in disbelief. Kyoya just smirked at Hiro with the word 'sneaky' written all over his smug face. Hiro gulped and tried to speak,

"You d-do?" Hiro blinked as Kyoya nodded.

"H-how-"

"Hiro isn't the name of Keieimaru's child and it isn't a boy. He, however, does have a daughter by the name of Hiromi, who looks a lot like you." Kyoya placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small white picture. He handed it to Hiro and he did not like what he saw. It was a photograph of a small girl in a garden swinging on a tree branch. That girl was Hiro when he was 3. Hiro just sighed at the picture and finally let his girly self take over in the conversation.

"I guess you do know my secret, hunh Kyoya-sempai?"

She giggled a little and uncrossed her legs, "but…." She crumpled the small picture into a ball, "_NO ONE ELSE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS, GOT IT_?" She commanded with a serious tone. Kyoya justlooked up from his laptand nodded,

"Yes but on one condition."

Hiromi raised her eyebrow and cocked her head a little to the side and dared to ask the question

"And that is?"

Kyoya smirked but still held his gaze "You work as a host for the host club." Hiromi just smiled at this and nodded,

"But only if you keep my true gender a secret. Don't even mention this to the other hosts."

He smirked again and held his hand out for a shake, "You, my good man, have a deal."

Hiro gladly shook his hand while transforming back Hiro again. Kyoya pulled his hand away and went back to his typing as Hiro got up from his seat. Kyoya added something before Hiro left,

"You can observe everyone else today and start tomorrow. First up, the Hitachiin twins, since you have been getting along so well with them anyway." Hiro coughed. "But you can sit by Haruhi, if you'd like, and watch them from there. Understood?"

Hiro nodded and went to join Haruhi, who was patiently waiting for Hiro's return. Haruhi was pouring tea into two cups as Hiro slowly approached.

"Oi Haruhi!"

Haruhi flinched and quickly scrambled to catch the falling tea cups. "AH! OH NO!" Hiro saw this and quickly grabbed the hot tea pot instead of the tea cups, which shattered when making impact to the ground. Haruhi had a horrified look smack dabbed on her face. She knew what was gonna happen.

"**UH OH!"**

Haruhi and Hiro glanced behind them and saw the twins with evil smirks on their face. Haruhi sweat dropped and sighed. Hiro stared at them but didn't notice a small hissing sound coming from his hands. He looked down and noticed that his hands were turning red and pain piercing through his pearly white flesh. He yelped and let the tea pot falling to the floor shattering into small pieces. He fell backwards into a pair of arms and screamed in agony. Haruhi rushed to her friend obviously forgetting what had just happened. Hiro fell to the ground with the person and held his arms close. He began sobbing and weeping because of the pain. Haruhi placed her hand on his shoulder with concern,

"Hiro-kun! Are you alright?"

Hiro kept his eyes closed as Haruhi took his hands and opened them. She gasped at the sight. They were completely burned. His skin was red with slight brown on the tips of his fingers and the skin was peeling from the center. Kaoru came and knelt down next to Haruhi to examine Hiro's hands as well.

"How are they?"

A voice came from behind Hiro so he looked back and stared at the boy. Hikaru just looked at his hands with concern and worry.

"Dang…that has to hurt."

Kaoru looked up and stared at his brother with a 'No duh' expression. Hiro felt something brush against his hands and pain over come him. He winched and retracted his hands. Haruhi snapped her head up and looked at Hiro with concern.

"Hiro-kun… does it hurt that much?"

Hiro just nodded as tears brimmed golden eyes. Hikaru looked up to see if his brother could help him get Hiro off of him and onto a couch but he was nowhere to be found, just like Tamaki who has disappeared in thin air as well. Hikaru looked at Haruhi from over Hiro's shoulder.

"Haruhi, where's Kaoru? And Milord? There both gone."

"Here!"

Everyone turned to see Tamaki, holding a small rag, and Kaoru following right behind. Tamaki knelt down where Kaoru once was and gave Haruhi the small damp rag as Kaoru tried to grab Hiro's hands.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

Kaoru glared at him.

"Come on, we have to in order to let the pain reside."

Hiro glared back.

"No, you incestuous freak!"

"HEY! How'd you find out about that so quickly?"

Hiro smirked,

"Gossip travels fast around this school." He lied. Haruhi had told him of this before.

Kaoru slumped his shoulders.

"Oh… right. Now Gimme!"

Kaoru lunged for Hiro's hands but he pulled them away.

"NO Evil being number two!"

Hikaru glared at Hiro,

"SO I'm Evil being number one?"

Hiro looked back at him,

"You were born first right?"

"Yea."

"Okay then… I stand by my statement."

Haruhi sighed, "Hiro-kun… can I please have your hands?"

Hiro thought for a moment, "Hmmmmm… Okay!"

The entire Host club did a sweat drop. Haruhi took hold of Hiro hands, gently this time and placed the cloth over them.

"Alright now let's get you under the sink."

Hiro got up with the help of Mori and Tamaki and walked over to the sink with Haruhi. She turned on the sink and put the water on cold. She removed the rag, slowly, from Hiro's hands and placed them under the water. Hiro winched a little but soon relaxed. Haruhi turned to Hiro and couldn't help but giggle. Hiro turned to his friend, "What's so funny?"

Haruhi giggled even more.

"Come On Woman! Tell Me!"

Haruhi burst into laughter.

"WHAT?"

"After…ha-ha…all you been trough…Hahaha…you still dropped the pot! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Haruhi fell to the floor in a fit of laughs of Hysteria. Hiro grimaced and turned away from her with a small 'humph'. But then, Hiro was reminded of what happened earlier that day. It drifted from homeroom to homework and finally to the twins.

'Something about them', he thought, 'is a little off.'

He turned his gaze to the two boys currently entertaining girls (AN: They let them in after the entire hands burning thing). Sadly, she turned at the WRONG time and saw a very WRONG thing. There they were, holding each other's faces, saying sweet nothings to each other. He was about to barf. He didn't know it was like this. The Hiro remembered something. He quickly wrapped his hands and left the laughing Haruhi (AN/ Yes, she is still laughing) and walked causally to the twins. Hiro's face turned into an innocent one.

'Well, can't beat em,' He thought, 'join em.'

"Hikaru-kun… I thought…"

Hiro looked down. Everyone at the table turned to face him. All the girls just whispered. Hikaru gave a questioning look as did Kaoru.

"I th-thought…" Hiro began to fake cry, "I thought you cared about me!"

Hiro looked up with tears brimming his eyes, "YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE CARE OF ME! BUT NO! YOU JUST WALKED AWAY!"

All the girls began to cry along with Hiro with blushed stained faces. Hiro fell to his knees and began to sob. Hikaru's mind clicked and he smirked but no one saw it. Kaoru caught on as well but a little sooner than Hikaru. Hikaru made a guilty face and ran to Hiro's side as Kaoru pretended to be jealous as he ran to the other side of Hiro and hugged him. Kaoru glared at his brother,

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? Leaving poor Hiro-kun to mend for himself."

Hikaru looked shock and saddened.

"I only did it for you Kaoru."

Kaoru looked away. Hiro turned to him.

"Kaoru-kun," He said sweetly, "It's alright. Hikaru probably meant well or he just forgot." Hikaru glared. "But no one, not even me, can come between you two." Kaoru turned to him with concern,

"B-But Hiro-kun-" Hiro placed his slightly less burned pointer finger to his lips.

"It's alright… Kaoru-kun."

All the girls in the room squealed loudly making the trio wince and gain massive headaches.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Hiro spent some time with each host, play flirting with the girls, play flirting with the twins and even Haruhi (AN/ Because of what happened earlier) because she didn't really care, and telling the girl's about his 'commoner' life. Kyoya was impressed on how much profit they gained by having Hiro in the host club. He pushed up his glasses and returned his gaze to the person he has been studying for a while now. The brunette was speaking to her designators about how she received a scholar ship at Ouran and how hard she studied to get here. He found this girl interesting for quite some time now and he is not planning on losing any interest either. He was willing to make a move… but the question was… was she?

"PHEW! I say today was a job well done guys!"

Hiro sat in a chair next to Haruhi around a large cherry oak table. Hunny nodded.

"Yea! It was fun having Hi-chan around!" He played with his bunny's ears flapping them up and down with joy. "I bet all the girls did too, ne Takashi?"

Mori nodded and gave a small, "Ah."

Tamaki stood from his chair and held a heroic pose.

"I say Hiro should become a host!"

Kyoya sighed and glared at Tamaki, "You idiot. We've already made him one remember?"

Tamaki blinked at him and pondered for a minute then snapped his fingers, "Oh yes! Now, I remember! It was because he was good looking and had that little… thing with… Haruhi… this… morning." He mumbled the last part. Kyoya nodded and looked back to his laptop, "But we have one problem to solve."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to Hiro and examined him for a few seconds then smirked, **"Yea, he doesn't have the proper uniform on and his hair is a huge mess."**

"Hey!" Hiro glared at them, "There is nothing wrong with my hair!"

Hikaru laughed and said, "Oh really? Care to take a look at yourself in a mirror?"

Kaoru smirked, "I don't think he should Hikaru. He may break it…"

"**WITH HIS FACE!" **They busted into fits of laughter as Hiro glared daggers at them. Haruhi sighed and turned to Tamaki,

"Sempai, um… Hiro-kun can't afford the uniform remember?"

Tamaki turned to the petite brunette and smiled, "AH! Yes of course! He is a commoner like you so he couldn't be able to afford such a thing! Kyoya! Do we have another extra uniform?" Kyoya nodded, "GOOD! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They stood and saluted him, **"HAI?"**

"Get his hair properly fixed and get him into that uniform!"

"**YES SIR!"**

The twins grabbed Hiro and dragged him into the changing from along with the uniform. They sat Hiro in a chair and got their 'tools of Hell' as Hiro called it. He couldn't stand sitting there as the twins chopped off the rest of his flaming red hair. He was screaming and crying on the inside.

'OH, THE THINGS I DO FOR FRIENDSHIP!' He thought.

When they were done they grabbed the uniform and smirked,

"**Now, take off your shirt."**

Hiro blushed shook his head, "OH HELLS NO!"

They smirked again and lunged for him. They were about to take off his shirt until Hiro pushed them out of the room's curtain.

"I CAN DO IT MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged.

/ Few minutes Later/

Tamaki sighed and called for Hiro, "Hiro-kun are you done yet?"

Hiro sighed as well and answered, "Yea, I'm done."

Hunny smiled, "Then come out Hiro-kun! We wanna see how you look!"

Hiro sighed again, "Okay as long as you don't laugh at me! Okay?"

"**Fine Fine whatever just come out now."** They twins were as bored as usual and didn't really care to see what Hiro looked like but part of them did but they just ignored it. The curtain slowly opened and revealed a very presentable Hiro.

"So… How do I look?"

**Me: Okay! Well that's enough for this chappy! I like this story a lot! Oh and if you want a certain part in the story just leave a review and tell me! K?**

**Haruhi: And remember to vote for your favorite pairing!**

**Me: Remember everyone is tied! HELP BRAKE THAT TIE OKAY? Thanks!**

**Haruhi: Oh and if you have fan art of this story, PM Miyaka and tell her. If you have a DA account, her DA name is Miyaka-sama then you can tell her there!**

**Me: It would be nice to get some fan art but whatever!**

**Haruhi: Make sure to stay alert!**

**Me: and review!**

**Haruhi and Me: Until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
